summer of love
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Nami menerima tawaran Luffy untuk berfoto dengannya! Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?-/ Chapter 3 update! Maaf telah menunggu lama, minna-san. Mind to read and review? :D
1. Prolog

_Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_

_Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini dimana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak dimana aku?_

_._

_._

_Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu_

_Cuma tahu kini aku begini_

_Cuma tahu kini aku di sini_

_Dan kini, aku melihatmu_

* * *

**Disclaimer **: One Piece bukan punya ku! Huaaaaaa *nangis gaje*

**Warning :** membaca cerita ini menyebabkan penyakit kronis! Gak jelas tingkat dewa. Amat sangat beribu - ribu sangat OOC. Bahasanya (mungkin) aneh. Siapkan kantong muntah! Dan kalau gak suka boleh tekan tombol back yang ada di kiri atas

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance – Hurt

**Pairing(s) : **LuNa and the others

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

'_Saat rasa itu mulai ada, saat itu juga mereka harus mengetahui kebenaran kisah empat tahun lalu yang selama ini mengejar mereka….'_

* * *

**SUMMER OF LOVE **

By : Roronoalolu Youichi

* * *

_**~ PROLOG**_

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh iya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja….

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara…

_**Continue…..**_

* * *

Lolu : shishishi aku membuat cerita yang ada dikepala ku! meskipun aku yakin itu OOC banget! Semoga kalian suka ya! oh iya, gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen baru bisa buat prolognya! soalnya aku mau UAS minna! doakan aku ya! doakan! doakan! ~~! huhuhuhu *nangis gaje lagi*

Sora : hhh... mulai gajenya

REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. bab 1

_**ONE PIECE **__**EIICHIRO ODA**_

**Warning** : Ini aku nyontek cerita yang di summer ini seoul. Tapi judul dan _setting_-nya aku ubah, dan ada bagian-bagian yang aku ubah dan ku ganti juga. Dan luffy dkk itu umurnya udah 25 tahunan lebih.

_Don't like don't read_ :D

* * *

_**~SATU **_

"Sekarang aku masih dijalan… Mm, baru pulang kantor… Iya, aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Nami melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang _handphone_ keluaran terbaru yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil oranye. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ia ingin ajak bicara adalah Sanji, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Sanji-kun, sudah dulu ya? Aku sangat lelah," Nami menyela ucapan Sanji dan langsung menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap_ handphone_-nya dengan kesal.

"Hhhh… Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak sekali masalah, sih! Tadi pagi aku sudah bermasalah dengan klien perusahaan dan kemudian diomeli mister iva-san. Lalu aku juga harus lembur sampai selarut ini…. Hhhh benar-benar…" gerutu gadis yang maniak dengan jeruk dan warna oranye ini.

Nami semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari ini. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berfikir. Lagi-lagi Nami menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Nami harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti kerja untuk designer itu. Pekerjaannya sunguh memakan waktu dan tenaga, sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya nanti di pagi hari.

Ia mendesah pelan. "Bisa gila aku," gumam Nami pada diri sendiri.

Nami lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Tokyo masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seperti berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, mengajak orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya malam musim panas di ibukota Jepang itu.

Meskipun dia tumbuh dan dibesarkan disini, Nami masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan kota Tokyo masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Tiba-tiba Nami merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, dia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah, menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Nami menyebrangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat mungkin yang bisa dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama kurang lebih delapan jam, lalu masuk ke toko itu. Toko itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah malam. Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama ia kenal, Nami langsung berjalan ke rak keripik kentang lalu ke rak jus.

"Nah Nami-chan, sekarang ada masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Bellmere setelah melihat empat bungkus keripik kentang rasa keju dan tiga botol jus jeruk yang Nami letakkan di meja kasir. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu? Terlalu banyak minum jus jeruk malam-malam itu tidak baik lho, Nami-chan." Kata Bellmere lagi sambil tersenyum.

Nami tersenyum malu, "Ah, haha… Tidak ada bibi. Aku hanya sedikit stress. Dan tenang saja, aku berjanji jus-jus jeruk itu tidak akan melukaiku. Haha… " kata Nami tertawa hambar. Lalu Nami membuka tasnya dan mencari dompet. Kemana dompet itu?

"Tunggu sebentar, bibi. Aku sangat yakin sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Nami mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini selain belanjaannya, disana ada sisir kecil berwarna oranye, buku kecil bergambar jeruk, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat –yang juga- bergambar jeruk, sapu tangan –yang lagi-lagi- berwarna oranye dan bergambar jeruk, _handphone_, bungkus permen, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Nami bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di apartemen? _'Berarti seharian ini aku tidak menyadari kalau tidak membawa dompet?'_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Nami melirik _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Ternyata bukan _handphone_-nya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai dirumah? … Iya sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. … Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama, kau tahu… Ya, tunggu aku." Kata lelaki yang sudah selesai menjawab telefon itu.

Nami menoleh kearah suara bernada rendah dan berat itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelan putih yang memakai kacamata hitam, dengan tiga anting di telinga kirinya, dan ah! Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau.

'_Rupanya bunyi handphone lelaki itu_.' pikir Nami. '_Dan, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya' _pikirnya lagi.

Sekarang Nami melihat lelaki itu menutup _handphone_ dan memasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol sake. Lelaki berkacamata hitam tersebut nampaknya masih muda, mungkin sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Dan kalau diperhatikan, dia –kelewat- tampan dan penampilannya cukup rapi dan _stylish_.

Lelaki itu memandang Nami, lalu tersenyum ramah. '_oh dear…_' batin Nami. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tanpa berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat….

'_apa-apaan aku ini?_' batin Nami lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya kepada barang-barangnya yang kini berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Nami merasa lengannya di tepuk-tepuk. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Bellmere sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Nami-chan, bagaimana kalau Tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Nami memandang Bellmere, lalu beralih ke lelaki di belakangnya "Oh iya, gomen." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit, lalu menyingkir kesamping dan lelaki itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" Tanya lelaki berambut hijau itu sambil meletakkan keranjangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _handphone_ lagi.

'_Oh dear…_' lirih Nami. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Dia sudah sangat pusing dan sekarang bunyi _handphone_ lelaki itu membuatnya hampir berteriak frustasi.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu lelaki itu menaruhnya diatas meja dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang lainnya dari saku yang lainnya. Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang berbeda. Ternyata_ handphone_ itulah yang berbunyi.

'_Oh dear! Cepat jawab telfonnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing. Kenapa harus punya dua!_' pikir Nami sambil berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Lalu memijit pelipisnya.

Lelaki itu membayar belanjaan sambil terus berbicara di _handphone_-nya, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan mengambil_ Handphone_ satu lagi yang tadi dia letakkan dimeja kasir. "Maaf," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum singkat kearah Nami dan Bellmere.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

_Wait!_

Apa-apaan kata itu tadi? Nami memejamkan mata. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, dia melihat lelaki itu sudah keluar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih –yang setahu Nami- keluaran paling terbaru yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Nami tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, Bellmere mengizinkannya membayarnya besok. Nami lalu mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang –sangat- berserakan di meja kasir, lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya kepada Bellmere sebagai tanda terima kasih dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Nami segera membuka jus jeruknya dan meminumnya. "Sekarang saatnya aku bertemu kasurku tersayang." Katanya, lalu tersenyum.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Saat itu juga dia mengutuk hari dimana _handphone_ diciptakan. Nami dengan ganas mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Mencari _handphone_ sialan itu sebelum dia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"_Moshimoshiiiiiii_…!" Nami ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah lebih menjurus ke putus asa.

Tidak terdengar suara di ujung sana. "_Moshimoshi_! Siapa ini? Kenapa tidak bicara? Hallo? Halloooooo?" Nami baru saja akan mematikan handphone-nya ketika terdengar suara wanita yang ragu-ragu di sebrang sana.

"Emm.. Gomen… Bukankah ini handphone Luffy?"

Siapa lagi wanita ini!

"Anda salah sambung. Ini handphone Nami. N-A-M-I" kata Nami, kesal dan langsung menutup _flap handphone_-nya dengan keras.

Baru saja Nami ingin mencabut baterai _handphone_-nya tetapi dia teringat kalau harus menghubungi ibunya untuk memberi tahu kalau dia sudah pulang kerja. Nami membuka _Handphone_-nya kembali dan menekan angka satu. Alis nya terangkat ketika melihat tulisan di layar _handphone_-nya. Biasanya, akan tertera "home" tapi kini yang tertera adalah "Zoro". Nami cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan.

Nami memerhatikan _handphone_ itu. Setidaknya, warna dan bentuknya sama. Lalu dia membuka daftar kontak dan langsung melongo melihat nama-nama yang tak dikenalnya. Otaknya dipaksa berfikir.

Tadi di toko Bellmere, barangnya berserakan, termasuk _handphone_-nya. Ketika _handphone_ lelaki itu berbunyi, dia kira itu _handphone_-nya karena nada deringnya sama. Lalu ketika _handphone_ kedua lelaki itu berbunyi, lelaki itu meletakkan _handphone_ pertamanya di meja kasir. Jadi _handphone_ Nami dan lelaki itu berada di meja kasir.

Dan saat lelaki itu berbalik sebelum keluar dari toko, dia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang sama persis dengan punya Nami yang berada dimeja kasir. Dan sekarang, dia memegang _handphone_ yang berisi nomor-nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!" geram Nami. frustasi. "Kenapa bisa tertukar! Bagaimana ini? _Oh dear_, bisa gila aku. Gila!" Ia melihat sekeliling. Mobil lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Nami merasa tubuhnya akan ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke aspal. Kemana dia harus mencari lelaki itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang hampir lumpuh itu. Kalau _handphone_-nya ada di lelaki itu, kalau dia menelfon ke _handphone_-nya dan lelaki itu akan menjawab.

Lalu dengan segera dia menghubungi _handphone_-nya.

Nami berjalan mondar-mandir ditepi jalan. "Ayo angkat…. Cepat… Tolong…. Angg-_Moshimoshi_?"

* * *

"Hei Zoro. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tadi agak macet," kata Zoro kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya, yang sedang membukakan pintu. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Dan mengikuti lelaki yang membukakan pintu itu berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas.

"Hei Luffy, punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Luffy tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya, dan malah berbalik bertanya "Kau sudah dengar gossipnya?"

Zoro memerhatikan Luffy menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai teman satu profesi dan manajer Luffy, Zoro memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gossip itu?" kata Luffy seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan meneguk sake. Lalu menyerahkan sebotol kepada Luffy. Luffy membukanya dan meminumnya.

"Aku dibilang gay." Luffy tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka berfikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti perempuan? Atau aku tertalu dekat dengan lelaki? Katakan padaku Zoro. Jangan-jangan kau menganggap aku seperti itu juga.?"

Zoro meneguk sake-nya. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Ujarnya tenang.

"Masalahnya, mereka memang suka mencari berita. Dan kau tahu mereka suka menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kau tanya padaku kenapa kau dibilang gay, mungkin karena kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita." Lanjutnya.

Luffy menyilangkan tangannya, "Kau juga tak pernah dekat dengan wanita. Tapi kau tidak pernah digosip kan gay.." Katanya sambil cemberut. "Hah… Kalau begitu abaikan saja. Nanti juga akan hilang sendiri." Katanya pasrah.

"Itu masalah yang berbeda.." Gumam Zoro. "Dua minggu lagi albummu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut kalau ini akan mempengaruhi penjualan albummu. Satu saja bisa menimbulkan masalah lain. Bahkan masalah yang lama pun bisa diungkit-ungkitnya. Produsermu tidak akan suka. Dan mungkin juga, kau akan kehilangan pasar." Lanjutnya sambil meneguk sake-nya.

Luffy menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Zoro mengambil botol lagi dan meneguknya. "Untuk masalah gossip gay itu, kurasa sudah saatnya untukmu memperkenalkan wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Luffy berputar cepat kearah Zoro. "Apa! Hei Zoro, kau sudah mabuk, kau tahu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mabuk dengan satu botol saja." Ujarnya, lalu meneguk sakenya kembali. "Dan itu, sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Zoro langsung.

"Eh! Kau benar-benar mabuk Zoro!"

Zoro tidak memandang Luffy dan mulai melanjutkan. "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Terlalu beresiko. Kita juga tak usah terburu-buru memberi tahu wartawan. Bisa-bisa mereka akan curiga kalau itu hanya sandiwara."

Zoro mengerutkan kening. Akhirnya dia menoleh dan mendapati Luffy sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," Zoro menyeringai. "Kita misalkan kalau kau punya kekasih dan dia tidak mau diekspos, jadi kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihat wanita itu."

Luffy mengerutkan kening. Bingung. "Kalau tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu, apa untungnya? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya begitu saja."

"Tapi kita bisa memberi bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Fotomu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita apa?"

"Yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Itu bisa diatur kalau kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Seringai Zoro berubah menjadi senyum lebar. "Kita cari saja wanita yang tidak dikenal dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu."

Luffy merenung. Lalu berkata, " Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usulnya? Lagi pula dimana kita mendapatkan wanita yang bisa dipercaya? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Zoro meneguk sakenya lagi dan menatap Luffy. Temannya itu benar-benar cemas. Alisnya berkerut dan dia sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luffy mendesah dan berkata, "Wanita seperti apa yang kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita yang pertama kali melewati pintu itu." Dia menunjuk pintu rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Zoro meledak. Luffy menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hahahahaha…. Astaga Luffy. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau anggap ini serius. Hahahahaha.."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi, Luff. Sudahlah, tak usah kau fikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Ujar Zoro kembali meneguk sakenya.

Luffy mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Shishishi… Padahal tadi aku sudah cemas. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Oke." Katanya lalu meneguk sakenya. Habis.

Luffy mengayun-ayunkan botol sake yang dipegangnya. "Oh ya Zoro, _handphone_-ku sudah diperbaiki?"

Zoro mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ dari sakunya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada telfon yang diterimanya tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Nami itu berkata bahwa _handphone_ mereka tertukar. Karena dia sendiri tidak bisa mengambilnya, Zoro meminta wanita itu datang kerumah Luffy. Mungkin itu agak keterlaluan, tapi apa boleh buat. Luffy sedang uring-uringan dan kalau dia sedang uring-uringan, dia tak suka menunggu lama.

Zoro baru saja akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Luffy ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

* * *

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Luffy heran.

Nami tidak tahu kenapa hari ini sial sekali. Dan sekarang, dia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Roronoa Zoro –dan jelas, Nami tahu betul dia itu siapa- menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tertukar.

Nami kesal, tentu saja. Kenapa dia yang harus datang? Bukankah lelaki itu yang salah? Dia bahkan harus meminjam uang dari Bellmere supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah lagi dia harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai keperumahan elit ini.

Nami kembali menghembuskan nafas. Yang penting adalah mendapatkan _handphone_-nya kembali dan segera pulang. Karena ini sudah semakin larut dan dia sudah empat kali menguap dalam sepuluh menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Nami mengenali wajah tersebut. Dia adalah model terkenal dan juga orang yang –diduganya- dia temui di toko tadi.

Nami memaksakan seulas senyum. "Selamat malam, saya Nami yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan _handphone_ anda. Ini." Nami lalu memberikan handphone lelaki itu.

"Oh, arigato…." Kata lelaki itu ramah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Ayo masuk. _Handphone_ anda ada di dalam."

Nami tahu seharusnya dia tidak boleh sembarang masuk kerumah seorang lelaki yang tak dia kenal. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan kalau lelaki ini macam-macam, dia bisa segera melaporkannya ke wartawan dan dalam sekejap mata karir lelaki ini akan hancur.

Nami melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa keruang duduk luas. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruangan itu, duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara ditelefon. Nami lagi-lagi merasa pernah mengenali lelaki itu. Tapi dimana ya?

"Anda salah sambung. Tidak ada yang namanya Nami disini." Nami mendengar lelaki itu berbicara di _handphone_-nya.

Nami menatap Zoro dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk _handphone_ yang dipegang lelaki itu.

"Hmm, itu _handphone_-mu." Kata Zoro kemudian.

Laki-laki itu belum menyadari kedatangan Nami. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal.

"Orang aneh!" katanya langsung menutup _flap handphone_ itu dengan keras.

"Hoi Luff…. _Handphone_ itu milik wanita ini…" panggil Zoro.

Laki-laki disofa itu berpaling kearah Zoro, lalu kearah Nami. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Nami baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

Luffy agak bingung dengan penjelasan Zoro. Pandangannya berpindah dari sahabatnya, lalu ke gadis itu, lalu ke sahabatnya lagi. Secara sekilas, Luffy mengamati gadis itu : gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna oranye dan menjinjing tas tangan yang berwarna oranya juga. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, sementara Zoro menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini_ handphone_-mu?" tanya Luffy sambil mengulurkan handphone yang sedang dia pegang.

"Itu… tadi –siapa namanya, maaf, aku lupa- menelpon mencari Nami. Jadi kau Nami?" tanyanya lagi.

Nami tersenyum samar dan menjawab "Iya, saya Nami."

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ itu berbunyi dan membuat Luffy tersentak kaget. "Silahkan dijawab." Katanya cepat.

Nami menerima _handphone_ itu dan langsung membuka flap-nya. "_Allô_? Mom?" katanya kemudian lalu menjauh dari Zoro dan Luffy.

Kemudian Zoro dan Luffy tertegun mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Zoro dan Luffy mengangkat alisnya. Merasa pernah mendengar bahasa itu, Luffy lalu mengengok kearah Zoro untuk bertanya.

"Prancis." Jawab Zoro singkat.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon, Nami memandang Zoro dan Luffy dengan sikap serbasalah.

"Uum… Terima kasih banyak. Saya pulang dulu." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Prancis, ya?" Ujar Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nami mengangguk. "Saya permisi." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," sela Luffy. "Dia tidak datang dengan mobil kan, Zoro?" tanya Luffy. Zoro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kami antar? Lagi pula kami juga mau keluar. Dan aku juga merasa tidak enak karena kau sudah mengantar _handphone_ itu kemari." Lanjut Luffy.

Nami tersenyum kaku dan mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Tidak usah, saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami akan mengantar kau ke halte bus." Kata Luffy lagi. Dia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena dilihat dari keadaannya, dia bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasih dan maaf dari kami." Timpal Zoro.

Nami memandang dua lelaki itu bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Otaknya sedang berputar mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran tersebut.

Luffy bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar oleh dua orang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," ujar Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa kalimat itu tidak meyakinkan.

"Saya tidak bermaksud begitu…." Kata Nami sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo kami antar ke halte bus." Kata Zoro.

"Pakai mobilmu saja ya, Zoro." Kata Luffy kemudian.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Kalau diajak bicara, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Luffy melirik Zoro yang sedang menyetir. Lalu melirik kekaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang.

Gadis itu bersandar dan menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Luffy jadi ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba Nami membuka suara, "Saya turun disini saja."

Luffy membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Nami. "Disini? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai rumah?"

"Benar. Kami tidak keberatan, kok." Tambah Zoro.

Nami menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Disini saja."

Zoro menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dekat halte bus.

"Arigato," Kata Nami sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika Nami membungkuk untuk member salam kepada mereka berdua, Zoro menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Hei, Uum.. Nami, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah kau mengenal teman saya ini?"

Luffy menyadari Zoro menunjuk kearahnya. "Dan apakah kau mengenal orang yang menyetir ini?" tunjuk Luffy balik.

Nami mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, saya tahu. Kau Roronoa Zoro bukan? Yang model itu? Dan kau Monkey D. Luffy bukan? Yang penyanyi itu?"

* * *

Lolu : Fuiiiihhh~~ akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama ini! Yeay! Yeay!

Sora : Rasanya panjang sekali ya…. Dan sangat aneh….. Endingnya juga gak jelas…..

Lolu : Kan ini chap pertama! Jadi tentu saja harus panjang! (?)

Lolu : Dan kalau kau bilang aneh…. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membantahnya….

Lolu : Juga tentang ending yang gak jelas itu….. Aku juga harus mengakuinya….

Sora : Hhhh…. Lagi-lagi semangatmu hilang…. Yasudah lah… Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa….

_**Merry Crishmast and Happy New Year!**_

_**.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. bab 2

Disclaimer

: Berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau **One Piece** itu milikku seorang! _*Dibacok Oda-sama*_ U-uh.. go-gomen…. OP selamanya punya **Eiichiro Oda**-sama, kok. He-he-he.

**Warning** : Aku mengingatkan sekali lagi, kalau cerita ini nyontek dari summer in seoul. OOC, abal, gaje, dan bahasanya aneh. Juga Luffy dkk itu umurnya 25 tahunan lebih.

_Don't like don't read :)_

_

* * *

_

_**~DUA**_

"Kau bertemu dengan Monkey D. Luffy? Dan Roronoa Zoro?"

Nami yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya menatap bingung Nojiko yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang berambut pendek dan berkulit agak coklat ini menatap Nami dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bertemu mereka! Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" kata Nojiko dengan kesal.

Nami mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah... Dan lumpuh otak." Nami memegang pipinya yang pucat.

"Benar, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh. Bagaimana aku bisa naik mobil bersama dua orang lelaki yang tak kukenal? Dan lagi sudah hampir tengah malam! _Oh dear_, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aaaarrghh! Aku sudah gila! Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Nojiko mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, kau bukan bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Monkey D. Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro! Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangan mereka?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mereka orang asing bagiku," tegas Nami. "Lagi pula aku bukan penggemar mereka. Kenapa juga aku harus minta tanda tangan?"

"Walaupun kau bukan, tapi temanmu ini pengemar beratnya. Apalagi Monkey D. Luffy. Ah, aku sudah lama menantikan kemunculannya! Dia terlalu lama _vakum_, sih! Empat tahun, lho! Empat tahun, aku begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya kembali!" Nojiko mencerocos panjang lebar.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Dan entah ada keajaiban apa, kau bisa bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan ditambah juga bertemu Roronoa Zoro! Kalau jadi kau, aku pasti hampir pingsan dan juga—"

"Nojiko!"

Nojiko menghentikan ocehannya, "Gomen, gomen, tapi lain kali kalau kau bertemu mereka lagi, jangan lupa minta tanda tanggannya untukku."

Nami membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "Kalau aku bertemu mereka lagi," gumamnya.

Pandangan Nami menerawang, "_Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi_," lirihnya pelan.

Nojiko memainkan salah satu ujung selimut, lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Oh ya, ada gossip yang bilang kalau Luffy itu gay. Aku tidak tahu gossip itu benar atau tidak, tapi kalau benar aku bisa mati karena kecewa,"

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Nami, "Kemarin 'kan kau bertemu dengannya, menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Terlihat aneh? Apa penampilannya berubah? Atau bagaimana?"

Nami mengerutkan kening, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya biasa saja. _Oh dear_, Nojiko, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau kemarin itu aku lumpuh otak. Aku saja tidak ingat kemarin dia memakai baju apa"

Nojiko menatap khawatir temannya. "Kau ini aneh. Hanya kau yang bisa demam dimusim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Nami tidak menjawab. Dia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian dia mengigit bibir dan bertanya, "Nojiko, kenapa kau suka dengan Monkey D. Luffy? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Nojiko sontak tersenyum lebar, "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi –astaga suaranya bagus sekali— dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang romantis. Ah, dan album barunya akan segera diluncurkan! Aku tidak sabar!"

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Nojiko memekik dan membuat Nami terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Nami begitu melihat Nojiko meraih tasnya dengan kasar dan mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya.

"Ah! Baka! Baka! Baka!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku!"

"Apa?" heran Nami.

Nojiko mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Lihat ini!"

Nami melihat artikel berjudul '_Pertemuan Tengah Malam'_ yang ditunjukkan Nojiko dan memdadak merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Luffy bersama seorang wanita. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Nami yakin kalau wanita itu adalah dirinya.

Foto-foto itu memang tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, tetapi yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya ada dia dan Monkey D. Luffy disana. Tetapi Roronoa Zoro juga ada disana.

"_Oh dear_! Apa-apaan ini!" pekik Nami.

"Gomen, Nami. Aku sempat melupakannya saat tahu kau sakit. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga saat kau menjelaskan tadi." Jelas Nojiko. "Wanita yang di foto itu kau 'kan, Nami?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Oh dear_," gumam Nami tak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-fotoini?"

"Monkey D. Luffy itu artis terkenal," ujar Nojiko dengan nada _aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku._

"Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang ini benar-benar hebat. Kau bahkan dianggap sebagai kekasihnya," lanjutnya.

Nami menggeleng kuat dan mengembalikannya pada Nojiko. Dia masih merinding. "Aku tidak hanya berdua dengan Monkey D. Luffy! Roronoa Zoro juga ada disana! Seharusnya yang mengambil foto itu tahu!"

Nojiko menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sudah kubilang, Monkey D. Luffy itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus mencari berita yang menarik perhatian. Kalau kalian bertiga di foto itu, tidak akan menarik."

"Tapi kenapa harus Monkey D. Luffy? Roronoa Zoro 'kan juga artis terkenal!"

Nojiko menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi kau maunya di gossipkan dengan Roronoa Zoro?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau di gossipkan dengan salah satu dari mereka ataupun dengan mereka berdua!" sewot Nami.

Nami menghela nafas panjang, "Enak saja mereka membuat gossip seperti ini! Aku? Kekasihnya? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan hal seperti ini…" suaranya melemah.

"Kau masih pusing?" cemas Nojiko saat melihat Nami memegangi keningnya.

Nami tersenyum, "Tidak, aku baik. Sepertinya karena kecapekan ditambah stress, aku jadi demam. Nojiko, kau pulang saja dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang pasti rumah makan ibumu sedang ramai."

"Ibuku mencemaskanmu, jadi aku boleh tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, tadi ibuku memasak bubur untukmu. Ada di dapur. Kau harus makan, mengerti?" Nami mengangguk patuh.

Nojiko mengambil tasnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kening Nami. "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi."

Nami tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali Nojiko, dan sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ibumu atas buburnya."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi. Biar aku yang menelponnya nanti. Oh ya, soal pertemuanku dengan Monkey D. Luffy jangan kau katakan pada siapapun!" katanya lagi.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak. Kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku. Sampai jumpa." Kata Nojiko sebelum keluar dari kamar Nami.

* * *

Luffy masuk ruang manajernya dengan langkah gontai. Disana sudah ada Shanks, manajer utamanya sekaligus manajer Zoro juga, yang duduk disofa.

Luffy duduk disofa. "Ohayo, nii-san. Kenapa memanggilku pagi-pagi?"

Shanks tersenyum, "Ohayo, Luffy. Aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada yang harus kami bicarakan,"

Alis Luffy terangkat. "Kami?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, sebenarnya, aku dan Zoro ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tapi karena dia ada pemotretan pagi ini, jadi dia tidak datang." Jelasnya.

Lalu Shanks berdeham, "Langsung saja, ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan tabloid kearah Luffy.

"Apa ini?" tanya heran.

"Baca saja." Perintahnya.

Luffy membaca artikel yang ditunjukkan Shanks. Awalnya dia masih bingung. Lalu perlahan-lahan kedua alisnya terangkat dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka… Ini—"

Luffy memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk, "Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kalian mengantar wanita itu."

Luffy melempar tabloid itu dengan kesal. "Bagus, satu gossip tidak cukup rupanya." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apa gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan ini? Dan kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Zoro?"

Shanks menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Meski ada kemungkinan seperti itu, sekecil apapun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu. Dan aku tidak tahu menahu kenapa kau yang digossipkan, bukan Zoro."

Luffy mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gossip ini, tapi…

"Wanita yang kemarin, Nami, Zoro sudah menyelidikinya," kata Shanks sambil mengulurkan selembar kertas kepada Luffy.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana terkenal. Ibunya orang Prancis dan ayahnya orang Jepang. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Anak tunggal, lahir di Paris dan tinggal disana sampai usia Sembilan tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka kembali ke Jepang. Enam tahun lalu orang tuanya pindah kembali ke Paris karena ayahnya kembali ditugaskan lagi di sana. Sedangkan dia tetap di Tokyo. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Luffy membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Dari mana Zoro mendapatkan semuanya? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada,"

Shanks tersenyum, "Dia orang yang pintar mencari informasi,"

Lalu mengerluarkan map dari sakunya, "Menurut orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, Nami wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan kalau dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto ditabloid itu." Lalu menyodorkan map itu.

Luffy menerima kertas yang disodorkan Shanks.

"Meski harus di akui… Secara tidak langsung, gossip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," lanjutnya.

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Shanks, menunggu sang manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gossip ini dengan sendirinya menghapuskan gossip gay-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkanmu bersama seorang wanita di depan rumahmu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Shanks sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin tidak datang hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Namichin. Saat ini juga. Kami sangat sibuk. Apalagi aku. Sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik nafas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Namichin. Tolong datanglah sekarang. _Please_… Kau pasti tidak sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname dirumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat dirumah. _Okay_, Namichin?"

Nami berbaring di kasur dengan handphone menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir bagai air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya dia tidak mengaktifkan handphone-nya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menelfonnya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagi pula ini 'kan hari Sabtu! Diktator!

"Namichin? Namichin? Halloooo? Kau dengar aku 'kan? Aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama, Namichin. _I'm very very busy_. Kau akan datang 'kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya, Mister Iva-san. Aku akan sampai disana dalam satu jam." Kata Nami malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Namichin," kata bosnya lalu menutup telfon.

Nami menatap handphone-nya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja! Kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku Senin nanti! Drakula! Penghisap darah! Hhhh! Bisa gila aku! Gila!" sambil mengumpat, Nami berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Nami sudah ada di studio Mister Iva-san, salah satu perancang busana paling popular di Jepang. Yang disebut studio sendiri ialah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca maupun kain baru. Studio itu terletak dilantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik ini sendiri terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai pertama untuk umum, sedangkan lantai kedua untuk tamu VIP.

Nami masuk dan melihat –eerr- pria, setengah baya, yang kini berpenampilan mencolok, berambut keriting dicat warna warni, dan berkacamata itu sedang mengamati seorang model dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ruangan, Mister Iva-san menyadari keberadaan Nami dan langsung memekik, "Namichin! Kau terlambat! Kenapa– sebentar…" ia berpaling kearah model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "_No! No!_ Bukan kau! Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar mereka mengerti model yang ku butuhkan? _Oh My God!_ Panggilkan Mister Cha ke sini!"

Nami merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model. Harus diakui, Mister Iva-san ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang, orang jenius memang sudah dibuat senang.

Mister Iva-san berpaling ke Nami. "Kau lihat sendiri, Namichin, kami sedang sibuk untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Kenapa Mister Iva-san selalu mengharapkan orang lain mengerti kata-katanya?

"Diantarkan ke siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Iva-san?"

Mister Iva-san menatap Nami dengan muka yang di lebai-lebaikan, "_Oh My God_, Namichin. Kau ingat 'kan aku pernah bercerita tentang Monkey D. Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro? Luffy sudah setuju akan memakai rancanganku dan Zoro juga akan melihat-lihatnya agar dia mau menjadi model utamaku. Makanya kau pergi kesana dan pastikan kalau mereka setuju."

Lalu, sebelum Nami bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian yang berada didepan pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang dirak itu!"

Tidak, anda belum pernah menyebukan tentang ini kepadaku, gerutu Nami dalam hati. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang anda sebut tadi?"

"Monkey D. Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro! Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sana cepat pergi! Mereka sudah menunggu dibutik! _Go! Go! Go!_" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Nami keluar dari studionya.

* * *

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," ujar Shanks lalu menutup flap handphone.

Luffy mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang ada di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan itu. "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tunggu Zoro dulu baru datang ke sini." Lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, kesal! Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih! Hhhh Berapa lama lagi?"

Shanks baru akan menjawab ketika handphone-nya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu setengah jam terakhir.

Luffy menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal. Sepertinya telfon dari produser atau semacamnya. Shanks memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar. Luffy mengangguk tak acuh dan Shanks keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luffy merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja dia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengan bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Gomen, Monkey D. Luffy-san, telah membuat anda menunggu lama."

Luffy membuka mata. Gadis berambut sebahu dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Luffy berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Iva-san meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk anda. Silahkan dicoba" gadis itu mendorong rak ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Luffy.

"Silahkan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Luffy. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang di ulurkan wanita itu dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

Selesai menggenakan pakaian, Luffy menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawa pakaian tadi sedang duduk dikursi bulat di samping sofa. Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna oranye dengan jari-jari tangan. Luffy tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah pertama kali Luffy melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak dia masuk tadi.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya dia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri "Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah dia wanita yang kemarin? Tidak salah lagi. Luffy masih ingat jelas wajahnya. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Wanita yang berdiri didepannya ini memang wanita yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama. Tapi kenapa dia tidak berkata apa-apa? Apa dia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," tegas Luffy. Ia tidak bertanya, tapi menegaskan. Ia sangat yakin. Karena itulah ia ingin melihat reaksi wanita itu.

Wanita itu tertegun, lalu perlahan mengangkat kepala dan menatap Luffy dengan ragu.

Tatapan itu. Tidak salah lagi sama dengan yang kemarin. Luffy menunggu dia mengatakn sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, wanita itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Luffy agak kecewa karena dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Wanita itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Bukannya sombong, tapi Luffy tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang dia temui kemarin?

Luffy kesal karena dianya lah yang mengenali duluan. Sementara wanita itu sepertinya tidak ingat sama sekali dengannya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tidak sepopuler yang dia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang kerumahku kemarin malam karena Handphone kita tertukar," kata Luffy datar dan cepat, membantu ingatan wanita itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya wanita ini menderita amnesia?

* * *

"Kita pernah bertemu,"

Nami bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata dia mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa bergumam.

"Kau datang kerumahku kemarin malam karena Handphone kita tertukar," kata Luffy lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Nami memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?" hanya itu yang bisa difikirkannya.

Monkey D. Luffy memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus, "Ternyata ingat juga." Gumamnya.

Nami mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Monkey D. Luffy kembali menatapnya, "Jadi kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya… Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Nami. Dia lega sekarang. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Nami menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apa dia menyangka kalau dirinya dibalik semua ini?

"Sudah…" ujar Nami ragu. Lalu cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyangkan tangan, "Tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh!"

Luffy tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berfikir begitu. Lagi pula, sebenarnya Foto-foto itu membantuku."

Nami mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca tabloid?"

Nami menggeleng. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula, Nojiko saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi tabloid berjalannya. Dia tahu semua gossip-gossip artis. Dan pasti itu akan diceritakan kepada Nami. Tak peduli Nami mau tahu atau tidak.

Luffy mengangguk-angguk, "Hmm, berarti kau tidak tahu soal gossip tentang diriku?"

"Gossip gay itu?" kata itu meluncur saja dari mulut Nami tanpa bisa diproses.

Luffy menatapnya "Bukannya kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Nami memiringkan kepala, salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya."

"Ternyata banyak yang sudah tahu" Luffy mendesah. "Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gossip." Lanjutnya.

Nami hanya mengangguk-angguk tak acuh, namun dia terkejut ketika lelaki di hadapannya itu mendadak menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Nami— Namamu Nami 'kan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nami, dia melanjutkan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku sekali lagi?"

Nami mundur selangkah, "Bantu… Apa?"

Luffy menyeringai, "Jadi pacarku,"

"A-apa!"

* * *

Luffy agak kaget mendengar pekikan Nami. Tapi dia bisa memakluminya.

"Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya lalu merenung. Tak beberapa lama, Luffy kembali menatap Nami.

"Aku ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Nami menatap Luffy bingung. Alisnya terangkat ketika Luffy menjelaskan maksud permintaannya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanyanya diakhir penjelasan. Dia menatap Nami yang masih kaget. Kenapa dia merasa seolah-seolah sedang disidang dipengadilan? Dia sangat pernasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

Dan yang keluar dari mulut Nami adalah, "Kenapa aku?"

Pertanyaan bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ku fikir kau mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun, kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja." Kata Luffy santai.

Luffy melihat kening gadis itu berkerut. Tanda sedang mempertimbangkan permintaannya. Setidaknya, dia tidak menolak mentah-mentah.

Luffy cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Dan itu sama sekali tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu sekarang ataupun kuliahmu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh kerjaan? Atau butuh uang?" tanya Nami datar.

Luffy menatap Nami dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Wanita ini memang tidak seperti butuh kerjaan apalagi membutuhkan uang.

"Memang tidak, tapi begini saja, aku akan memberimu apapun asal kau mau membantuku." Tawarnya lagi.

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Nami memastikan.

"Ya. Hanya berfoto." Tegas Luffy. Dia menjadi tidak percaya diri. Apa yang dia pertimbangkan? Yah mungkin karena dari awal Nami bukan penggemarnya, jadi dia tidak antusias dengan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering Handphone. Otomatis, Luffy merogoh sakunya. Begitu pula dengan Nami. Ternyata yang berdering adalah Handphone Nami. Luffy sadar kalau Handphone-nya dan Handphone Nami sama persis. Bahkan sampai nada deringnya sama. Mungkin dari mereka harus mengganti nada dering.

Nami menatap Handphone-nya dan langsung menutupnya. Rasa heran Luffy bertambah saat Nami mencabut baterai Handphone-nya. Siapa yang menelfonnya tadi? Heran Luffy atas tindakan Nami barusan.

"Mau bantu 'kan?" Tanya Luffy lagi.

Nami menatap Luffy, "Baiklah, asal wajahku tidak terlihat,"

Udara disekeliling Luffy menjadi ringan. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum lega. Meminta bantuan Nami tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat aneh-aneh. Kalau sekedar merahasiakan identitas, Luffy bisa memaklumi itu. Dia pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Arigato, Nami. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Bahkan orang tuamu. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa mempercayaimu 'kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sanggup Nami.

Pada saat itu, pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Zoro dan Shanks. Shanks memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau yang kemarin 'kan?" tanya Zoro memastikan.

Shanks menoleh kearah Zoro, "Jadi dia yang ada di tabloid itu? Wah, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Shanks. Manajer Luffy dan Zoro."

Nami menatap Zoro dan Shanks lalu tersenyum kaku, "Ah, iya, senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Luffy tersenyum lebar "Hei, Zoro, Nii-san, dia mau jadi pacarku."

Sontak Zoro dan Shanks langsung menengok kearah Luffy. "Maksudnya?" tanya Zoro bingung.

"Yang kau katakan kemarin… Soal foto… Aku sudah memikirkannya," Kata Luffy masih tersenyum. "Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu."

Zoro dan Shanks terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" gumam Zoro. Berfikir sejenak, lalu, "Astaga! Kau serius?" kaget Zoro.

"Hei, sebenarnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" bingung Shanks. Dia menatap Luffy dan Zoro tidak mengerti.

"Akan aku kujelaskan pada Nii-san, nanti," Kata Luffy sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya.

"Kita lanjutkan perkerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita kesini karena aku dan Zoro harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

* * *

Nami berjalan dengan langkah gotai. Hari ini tidak jauh beda dengan yang kemarin. Sekarang, ia agak menyesali keputusan yang dia buat tadi. Tapi apa bisa dibatalkan? Mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan. Dan nanti malam, dia sudah berjanji menemui ketiga lelaki itu.

"Baiklah Nami, jangan sesali keputusanmu! _Aja aja, fighting!"_

_._

_._

_~To Be Continued~_

_

* * *

_

Lolu : Yap! Akhirnya chap 2 ini selesai juga! Setelah aku dan Sora buat ulang, karena yang waktu itu gak tau kenapa bisa kehapus, akhirnya kami bisa bernapas legaaaaaa

Sora : Yah, kau benar, aku juga capek nulis chap ini dua kali… Mana panjang banget lagi…

Lolu : Benar, padahal sebelumnya kita sudah membuat ini susah payah ya… Jariku sampai keriting begini…

Sora : Heeh. Jariku malah jadi pada kribo … Butuh ke salon… rebonding… smooting…

Lolu : Iya, iya, aaaah udah gak kuat… ah, rasanya mau tepar deh… haaaaahh

Sora : Yomaaaann... Yuk kita tepar, boss…

Lolu : Yuuuuuukk… mareeeeee…

*_Yah, minna, seperti yang anda ketahui, Lolu dan Sora tepar_*

Robin : Fufufu, Nona Author dan Nona Asisstant sudah tidak berdaya ya…

Nami : Hah! Mereka! baru nulis dua kali aja udah gak kuat!

Robin : Fufufu, baiklah, kita saja yang tutup A/N ini, Nona Navigator…

Nami : Okay! Tapi author dan assistant yang payah ini harus membayarku!

Robin : Nah, tolong ya, kalian me-review cerita ini, kasian sama author dan asisstantnya nulis ini sampai dua kali

Nami : -_ehem_- YANG BACA HARUS _**REVIEW **_! MAU GAK MAU, SUKA GAK SUKA! NIAT GAK NIAT! YANG GAK _**REVIEW**_ BAKAL GUE BIKIN SEKARAT!

Robin : Fufufu, seperti biasa, Nona Navigator kejam… Nah, _**REVIEW PLEASE**_

.

.

_**Happy valentine's day :)**_


	4. bab 3

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**-sama! Berikan hak milik **One Piece** padaku dong! #ngarep #maksa #plak

**Warning** : Aku lagi-lagi mengingatkan kepada kalian kalau ide cerita ini nygambil dari _Summer in Seoul_(Ilana Tan). Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Yang Maha Kuasa. Dan kekurangan ada didalam fiction ini.

_Don't like_ don't read.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_**~TIGA**_

.

.

.

"Nami, sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup." Perintah Shanks.

Nami bergumam tidak jelas, lalu menyerahkan handphone yang dipegangnya kepada Luffy, lalu menarik topi merahnya.

"Kalau begini, aku juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Desahnya. "Shanks-san sebenarnya ada dimana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau bagaimana?" gerutunya.

Nami dan Luffy sedang berada di dalam mobil Luffy yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat Shanks bekerja. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam dan tempat itu sudah sepi. Luffy yang memakai topi hitam dan juga kacamata yang hitam pula duduk dibalik kemudi, dan Nami duduk di sampingnya, sementara Shanks mengawasi mereka entah dari mana. Semua komunikasi dilakukan lewat handphone. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

Luffy menempelkan handphone ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai."

Ia lalu memerhatikan Nami yang sedang merapikan ikatan rambutnya. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar." Kata Luffy lagi.

"Kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil 'kan?" tanya Nami memastikan.

Luffy mengangguk. Hening sejenak. Lalu, "Nah, sepertinya Nii-san sudah siap. Kita keluar sekarang." Mereka lalu keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

Alis Luffy terangkat satu, meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Nami, "Kenapa jauh begitu?" tanya heran.

Nami menoleh dan menyadari Luffy sedang mengomentari jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh. "Kenapa? Kurasa ini _sudah cukup_ dekat." Kata Nami sambil menekankan kata 'sudah cukup'.

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau aku mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri _sejauh_ itu." kata Luffy yang balas menekankan kata 'sejauh'.

Nami berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luffy. "Menurutku, seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu berpelukan supaya orang-orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus 'kan?" balas Nami.

Luffy tertawa sedikit mengejek, "Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku dan jalanmu seperti robot, Nami."

Nami tetap diam dan menatap Luffy.

Luffy balas menatapnya lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Nami terkejut ketika Luffy melangkah mendekatinya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tapi saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sendiri.

Luffy berdiri didepannya. Nami baru menyadari kalau Luffy lebih tinggi darinya. "Hei, Luffy, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Nami.

Luffy hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Luffy dengan jelas karena lelaki itu memakai kacamata. Tapi Nami bisa melihat jelas kalau bibir lelaki itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberika pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai dengan senyuman lebar, lalu mundur kembali.

Nami mendengus pelan, "Lucu sekali."

* * *

.

.

"Misi selesai," kata Nami ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil. "Hhhh… Lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Luffy tersenyum mendengar gurauan Nami. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bercanda juga, pikirnya. Luffy yakin Nami adalah orang yang ramah, meski saat ini gadis itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak, bahkan cendrung dingin. Dan agak galak, mungkin. Bagaimanapun, hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu mengenal.

"Aku merasa sedang main film," Nami menambahkan. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku jadi aktris saja. Bagaimana?"

Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Teruslah bermimpi." Sahutnya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Saat itu terdengar dering handphone. Mereka berdua mencari handphone mereka. yang bordering tenyata handphone Luffy.

"Sebaikanya kau mengganti nada deringmu," gerutu Nami sambil memasukkan handphonenya kembali.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti." Sahut Luffy sebelum menjawab telfon. "Ya, Nii-san…? Sudah?"

Tiba-tiba handphone Nami berdering juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Nami langsung menjawab telfonnya, "Moshimoshi?"

Luffy melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Siapa yang menelponnya? Pikirnya. Lamunannya buyar ketika ia sadar Shanks memanggil namanya berulang kali ditelefon.

"Eh, apa Nii-san? … Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Luffy lalu menutup flap handphone-nya.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang diluar," kata Nami dengan nada santai.

Luffy lagi-lagi melihat alis Nami terangkat ketika gadis itu mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, nanti saja. Aku sedang sibuk. Sampai jumpa," kata Nami lalu menutup handphone-nya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Luffy sambil lalu.

Nami menengok kearahnya. "Teman," katanya singkat, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kita sudah selesai sekarang? Shanks-san bilang apa?"

Luffy yang awalnya agak bingung karena Nami tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian menjawab, "Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul ditabloid. Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi para wartawan… Tapi setidaknya, reputasiku akan kembali seperti dulu." Ujarnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Luffy menoleh dan mendapati Nami sedang melihatnya, "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Uum… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Nami agak ragu.

Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu, Nami. Tanya saja,"

"Sebenarnya… Kau gay atau bukan?" tanya Nami. Sesaat kemudian Luffy melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Nami, kesal.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Nami mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau gay atau bukan, itu bukan urusanku."

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Nami!" seru Nojiko yang berlari kearah Nami, dengan suara menggelegar tentunya, saat Nami baru saja membuka lembaran bukunya.

Nami mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Setelah selesai dari kekagetannya, dia menggerutu, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak seperti orang tidak waras begitu?"

"Lihat ini! Lihat ini!" kata Nojiko sambil melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat didepan wajah Nami.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. Nami harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat isi dari tabloid itu lebih jelas.

"Monkey D. Luffy ternyata punya pacar!" kali ini seruan Nojiko lebih keras sehingga Nami terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

Nami melihat judul utama tabloid itu sambil menahan nafas. Judulnya mengatakan, 'MONKEY D. LUFFY DAN KEKASIH WANITA?' yang dicetak dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Dibawah tulisan tersebut, terdapat empat foto Luffy dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat tidak begitu jelas. Tapi kenapa Nami merasa dirinya terlihat sangat jelas?

Foto-foto itu sebenarnya tidak menampakkan wajah Nami sedikitpun. Wajahnya tertutup topi walaupun dilihat dari sisi manapun. Ternyata Shanks memang pintar memotret, batin Nami.

"Bagaimana? Kau lihat 'kan?" tanya Nojiko histeris. "Siapa wanita itu? Artis? Apa bukan? Kau tahu, sekarang para penggemar Monkey D. Luffy sedang histeris dan sangat shock dengan berita ini. Begitupun aku." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

Nami sedikit lega Nojiko tidak menyadari kalau itu dirinya. Lalu dia melipat tabloid itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Nojiko. "Kenapa harus kesal? Bukankah ini membuktikan kalau dia bukan gay?"

Nojiko terdiam. "Yah… Tapi… Kalau melihatnya dengan wanita lain… Rasa hatiku… Aduh…" kata Nojiko dengan tampang memelas. Nami yang melihat ekspresi Nojiko tertawa geli.

"Tapi… Bisa jadi gadis ini bukan kekasihnya." Kata Nojiko tiba-tiba.

Nami memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama sepertimu. Monkey D. Luffy hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kalian. Lagipula wartawan 'kan suka membesar-besarkan masalah." Kata Nojiko dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Nami menatap sahabatnya. "Tapi menurutku yang ini memang benar. Disana tertulis ada sumber terpecaya yang menyatakan kalau gadis itu memang kekasih Monkey D. Luffy 'kan? Lagipula, kenapa harus kesal? Menurutku, ini adalah berita bagus, bukan? Karena idolamu itu tidak gay, alias suka wanita…"

Nojiko belum menghilangkan ekspresi kecewa dari wajahnya. Nami menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalau memang gadis ini pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat-cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran dengan wanita ini. Disini tidak diceritakan siapa dia…" kata Nojiko lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Lalu mendadak, wanita berkulit sawo matang itu bertepuk tangan dan berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Tapi kau benar! Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Luffy-kun ku!

Nami yang menyaksikannya, tertawa kecil. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Nojiko menambahkan lagi. "Tapi Nami, apakah ini tidak aneh? Kenapa mereka tidak bersentuhan? Bukan hal penting sih, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan ya, kalau sedang jalan bersama?"

* * *

.

.

Monkey D. Luffy sedang berada dikantor manajernya bersama Roronoa Zoro. Lelaki itu memegang tabloid yang berisikan foto-fotonya bersama Nami.

"Ternyata Nii-san pintar memotret ya," pujinya sambil tersenyum. Shanks yang menerima pujian itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutku, rencana ini cukup sukses. Terbukti dengan kantor ini yang dari tadi sudah dibanjiri oleh telefon yang memintamu wawancara untuk kepastian berita ini." timpal Zoro yang sekarang sedang menguap. Shanks membenarkan perkataan Zoro.

"Hmm… Kira-kira, dia sudah tau belum ya?" tanya Luffy kemudian.

Zoro mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa? Nami?" tanyanya. Luffy mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Seharusnya dia sudah tahu karena banyak orang membicarakannya." Sahut Shanks. Dia mengambil tabloid itu dan melihat foto-foto hasil jepretannya. "Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik 'kan? Gadis yang tenang, mudah diajak bekerja sama, dan beruntungnya dia bukan penggemarmu. Jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya." Tambah Shanks.

Luffy hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar pernyataan dari Shanks.

Zoro bergumam pelan, sambil merenung. "Ya, gadis yang tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang menurutku. Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu gampang menyetujui permintaan gilamu?"

Luffy lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu, "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Apa dia tidak minta imbalan apapun?" timpal Shanks.

Luffy mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya.

"Aneh," kata Zoro dan Shanks berbarengan. Setelah mengatakan itu, telefon dimeja kerja Shanks berdering.

Sementara manajernya mengangkat telefon, dan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja dan manajer keduanya sedang merebahkan diri disofa, Luffy menimbang-nimbang harus melefon Nami atau tidak. Akhirnya, Luffy mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan angka Sembilan.

* * *

.

.

Nami dan Nojiko sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Monkey D. Luffy , ketika Nami mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat lelaki berambut blonde dengan alis melingkar sedang berlari dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

Nojiko menyikut lengan kanan Nami sambil berbisik. "Mau apa lagi dia?" Nami hanya mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng.

Laki-laki itu berhenti didepan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mellorine~ kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Mau makan siang? Ayo, aku traktir."

Nojiko meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Sanji-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Nami dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Jawabnya riang. Seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus yang baru saja dilontarkan Nami. "Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita makan siang bersama dan mengobrol, 'kan?"

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Nojiko tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan dengan kami? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih dengan yang lama atau sudah punya yang baru?"

Wajah Sanji tidak melakukan perubahan yang berarti. Tapi dilihat dari tingkahnya, dia sedikit salah tingkah. "Dia sekarang sedang ada urusan. Ayolah, mumpung aku sedang tidak kerja sambilan. Lagi pula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Mau ya?"

Nami dan Nojiko berpandangan. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak bisa menghindar dari ajakan pria yang sudah mencampakkan hati gadis berambut oranye itu.

* * *

.

.

Mereka masuk kesebuah restoran yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk ketika Nami mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi. Wanita berambut oranya itu tidak mengenali nomor yang tertera disana.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Hai, Nami! Kau sudah lihat?"

"Apa?" dalam kebingungan, Nami menatap handphone-nya lalu menempelkannya kembali ketelinga. "Siapa ini?"

Lelaki diujung sana mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

Hening selama beberapa saat. "Ini Luffy." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Nami tersentak dan langsung menatap Nojiko dan Sanji yang sedang bersamanya. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatap Nami dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat pada saat itu, pelayang datang untuk menanyakan pesanan.

Nami memalingkan wajah dan berkata pelan ditelefon. "Oh kau ternyata. Ada apa?"

Nami bisa mendengar Luffy menarik nafas diseberang sana. "Kau sudah melihat foto kita, Nami?" nada suaranya sudah kembali ceria.

"Sudah." Sahut Nami. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara," jawab Luffy dengan senyum yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Nami.

"Nami-san, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sanji tiba-tiba.

Nami menoleh dan menjawab. "Terserah. Pesankan saja untukku."

"Kau tidak sedang sendirian ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

"Hei! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Baka! Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita!" sewot Luffy.

"Lho? Kenapa marah-marah? Kau sendiri juga bodoh karena tidak bertanya dulu! Lagipula aku tidak bilang kesiapapun." Sergah Nami denga tidak kalah sewotnya.

Luffy terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Gomen ne, Nami" katanya, lebih mirip dengan bisikan. "Nanti malam jam tujuh kau kerumah Shanks-niisan. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Mengerti?"

Wajah Nami berubah kesal. "Ya, ya ya. Aku mengerti. Alamatnya?" tanyanya ketus.

Nami mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya dan mencatat alamat Shanks seperti yang sudah diberi tahukan Luffy. Setelah itu dia menutup telfonnya begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dan mendapati Sanji dan Nojiko sedang menatapnya.

"Dari siapa, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji.

"Dari teman." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah dipesankan?"

* * *

.

.

Luffy menutup Handphone-nya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah menyuruh Nami untuk datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" suara Shanks membuyarkan lamunan Luffy.

"Sudah," Katanya masih sambil setengah melamun.

"Bagus. Kau juga nanti, dengan Zoro. Jangan datang terlambat." Shanks menggenakan jasnya yang bertengger dikursi. "Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Nii-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Waktu Zoro menyelidiki tentang Nami, apa kalian tahu dia punya pacar atau tidak?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba.

Shanks memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat tadi aku menelfonnya, ada suara laki-laki. Kalau benar Nami sudah punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu tentang kita,"

Shanks terdiam sebentar. "Nanti malam kita bisa langsung menanyakannya kepada Nami. Ayo cepat siap-siap. Kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus wawancara."

Luffy mengangguk dan tertawa. "Shishishi benar juga. Aku mau makan daging yang banyak!~"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

_-Author Note-_

Hullaw, minna-saaaann!~~~~ Kyaaaaaahhhh maafkan aku sudah lama sekali aku tidak mempublishnyaaaaa DX

Sora : Benar, benar. Mana endingnya gak jelas banget lagi -_-" salahkan boss kami ituuu!~

Letta : Akan kami usahakan mengapdet secepat mungkiiiinnn~~

Sora : Yosh! Kami akan usahakan ituu!~

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, di FOPI sudah jarang sekali fic dengan pair LuffyNami... Aku jadi kangeeeennn~~

Sora&Letta : Bener sih... tapi... Gak usah curhat!

Yaaa!~ maafkan segala kekurangan dific ini. Yang merasa Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Shanks, ataupun siapapun OOC disini, harap review!~

Sora : Juga tentang typo dan bahasa-bahasa yang ancur, silahkan review!~

Letta : Yang mau nge-flame (semoga gak ada) yaaa... silahkan!~~ tapi pake bahasa yang halus yaa^^

.

_Mind to Review?_ :)

.


End file.
